Talk:Tahlkora
Found her She's a Protection Monk hero, comes by default with Reversal of Fortune, Shield of Absorption, Protective Spirit, Mend Ailment, Remove Hex and Resurrect. Joins the party after doing the quest Big News, Small Package. "A Young Monk" I had her in my party when I did the trial quest. She remained in the party but her name was changed to "A Young Monk", because during the proceedings, the real Tahlkora came by. I thought that was suprising that the game checked for that, because I've seen two Redemptor Karls before in Factions. --Chris Burnham 00:28, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :That's supposedly a feature of the Heroes. If you join another player, and you both have Tahlkora as a hero, one should be called "Young Monk" as well, even though she's not (in the Preview). From what I recall, Koss gets called Sunspear Warrior as well. I orget Melonni, Dunkoro or the Zaishen. :Actually, that's not it at all. If you look carefully during the tribunal scene, you'll see the young monk come in and Tahlkora leave to testify. The same happened with Koss (who didn't do a good impression on the judges BTW).--Theeth (talk) 20:04, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Spoliers Some of the spoliers in this article need to be marked Favorite She is my fav hero ^^ --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:58, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, down with Dunkoro! ;) Yaki 11:33, 19 March 2007 (CDT) "Don't tell me what I can't do!" Lost reference? Rubikon 06:34, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :That sounds pretty generic, I've seen that in comics and movies --Blue.rellik 06:23, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::It is the most used phrase by Locke on the television series "Lost".--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:18, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::Try searching that phrase in google. While Lost is one of the possible references, it's just one among other possibilities. And I usually don't support trivia that only has a similar wording or similar spelling without anything else supporting them. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:00, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I'd agree with you that this phrase is a bit common and my Lost reference was meant to reflect how generic the phrase is overall.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 23:15, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I know that it could be a reference, but given the precedent being set by removing the Naruto reference for Sousuke, I'd say this would be a similar case. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:04, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Builds? Same with Talkora as with my Assassin Hero I want a build for her mabey prot mabey healer, idk will someone give me their 3 heros builds that they use to whip butt in PvE will someone give me the builds to every hero they got please? i would really appreciate the help! I need 1 build for each hero that works best in PvE thanks P.S. >> if you would also include weopons that support their build i would be very thankful << Thanks! : works pretty well. 12 prot, 9 heal, 9 divine favor. No henchies use sufficient condition removal, so RC packs a huge heal with each cast. The bar is energy efficient and has a key interrupt (useful for stopping troll unguent on kournan bowman and whatnot). -Auron 08:24, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :: Under this bar, Tahlkora has helped me vanquish about 40 areas. 15 Healing, 11 Divine Favor, 8 Inspiration. Dwayna's Kiss can be switched for something else if you need more hex removal, etc. Works wonderfully for me. I've got her using Alsin's Walking Stick. It's technically a Rit weapon, but it gives +60 health and +15 energy (over 50%), which really helps her survivability. Arshay Duskbrow 21:17, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Grunting Anyone notice that regardless of her weapon she makes disturbing grunting noises when she attacks? 69.237.79.251 20:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Obviously a tennis player. Lord of all tyria 20:39, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Hair Her hair keeps acting oddly for me, it shows up the same colour even when I go into dark places. It's very odd to see the whole party in shadow but there right above her shadowed-face is a perfectly bright brown hair. -Ezekiel 11:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :She uses extra shine Herbal Essences shampoo, duh--Darksyde Never Again 06:50, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Is it just me? Or does Tahlkora behave like an idiot on the battlefield? Every time I see her, she's in the front of the group (in front of the warriors sometimes 0.O). I don't have any touch skills on her, her status is set to "Do not attack", yet she always runs in front of the group. I have screens of her running in front of everyone else in the group except me (I'm a warrior), and I've seen her many (Many many many many way too many) times run out of a safe position (i.e. behind a wall), into an unsafe position (i.e. out from the wall into ranger fire), and then run out of the unsafe position into an AoE(Including maelstrom. Then she decides to cast 10e spells for the next 10 seconds. Coincidence? I think not.) WTF is wrong with her? And I'm not exaggerating (however the hell you spell that), she really does do it. I did Sepulchre of Dragrimmar, and when we finished, I had me and 6 heroes and henchies at 10% morale, master of whispers at 2% morale and Tahlkora at... -42% morale. Difference much? That's my rant of the day, I'm gonna go switch her out of my team. Slypher the executive director 16:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :All heroes use the same AI (with maybe slight differences based on profession), so there are no hero-specific issues. The build and weapon equipped affect this. Heroes do not understand line-of-sight. They won't move from behind a wall if they are obstructed, and if an enemy is attacking you from behind a wall they will still put Protective Spirit on you etc. "Avoid Combat" makes them run around even if they are not specifically being targeted; it works when there are melee or Rangers etc. so they can kite, but it also means they won't stand inside wards or stay behind walls etc. All AI will run into AI sometimes, except for traps, which the enemy AI avoids always in hardmode if it can. (T/ ) 22:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :DP stacks. Monster AI focusses on low-health/low-armor targets. If your 60 AL Tahlkora has 15 DP and the rest 0, AI will focus on her, because she's 1) A healer, 2) 60 AL, 3) DP'd. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC)